Finding Your Mate
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Edward Cullen is the only one without a mate in the family. What happens when a certain nomad comes to visit? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! I'm starting my second story. I know I have 'Travel Love' to finish but I need to start this so I can get it out of my head.**

**Here's the first chapter.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

**EPOV**

I've never really thought of the idea of having a mate. But living with three mated couples it's kind of hard. Hearing their thoughts about me not having a mate is annoying. But I can't be mad at them. My whole family loves me and wants me to have someone to share my existence.

I was now in my room listening music and listening what everyone was doing. Rosalie was tuning her car and Emmett was helping. Jasper was reading, Alice was shopping online, Esme was in the garden and Carlisle was at work. Yes. It is normal now but when the night comes you don't want to be home. Especially Emmett's thoughts are running wild. They're doing their mate things.

_Mating._ I've heard that one look into hers or his eyes is enough. And I've seen it. With Esme and Carlisle and with Rosalie and Emmett. That magic. Maybe. Esme has been telling the same story many times. How she fell in love with Carlisle with just one look.

My family has been trying get me together with Tanya Denali, Leader of the Denali Coven. I've heard from her thoughts that she likes me. No not me. My looks. She wants me as one of her men that she seduces. Yes, She's pretty with her strawberry blonde hair and her model body but not that beautiful to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the phone rang.

**(A/N Alice **_Tanya)_

"Hello?" Alice answered right away. Of course she knew that because she has seen it at her vision.

" _Hey, It's Tanya" _Came through the phone. Of course I heard because vampire super hearing.

"**Hey Tanya. What's up?" **

"_Nothing much. We have news."_

"**What is it?"**

"_You're having a visitor."_

" **When?"**

"_Probably tomorrow. She just left here."_

"**Is she a danger?"**

"_No, she's actually a little shy."_

"**Okay. Well thank you that you informed us. We'll be waiting for her then. Bye."**

"_No problem. Bye."_

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice wondered.

"I don't know, Alice." I said as I walked up to her. Rest of the day went quickly. We informed the others of a visitor. At night went hunting. Because Alice couldn't see the visitor we were home all day.

At three o'clock doorbell rang. We were standing in the living room waiting. Carlisle and Esme went to open the door.

"Hey. We are the Cullens. I'm Carlisle and this is my mate Esme."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." A musical voice said from the door.

_Dude what is she thinking? _Emmett asked through his thoughts. I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything. _What the hell? _Why can't I hear.

"Please, come meet my family." Carlisle said to out visitor.

They came to the living room. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face. She had long brown hair and dirty clothes but she was beautiful.

"This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett. And that's Alice and her mate Jasper. And that's Edward. He has no mate." Carlisle said.

She looked all the mated couples curiously . And then me. Her golden eyes met mine and something happened.

All the sudden she was my everything. She was someone who I could share my life with. She was my mate.

We kept staring each others eyes. Then she moved and came to me . I held my hand and she took it. I felt a powerful sparkling when she touched.

"You have kept me waiting." She said smiling. Her smile was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know you were out there somewhere." I said kissing her hand. She just smiled.

"It's okay. We are together now. Forever." She said.

"Forever." I agreed. She stood on her tip toes and leaned to kiss me. When her lips touched my nothing else mattered anymore. She was my whole life.

**CPOV**

We were having a visitor. It was strange that Alice couldn't see it. When she came I liked her already. I introduced my family and then something that everyone of us have been waiting for happened.

When Edward and Bella looked into each others eyes I knew it.

They are mates. I just kept quiet with everyone else.

Finally Bella walked to Edward. Edward held his hand for her. And she took it.

"You have kept me waiting." She said to Edward smiling softly.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know you were out there somewhere." Edward said as he looked into her eyes.

" It's okay. We are together now. Forever." She said.

"Forever." Edward agreed. Then happened something we've been waiting. Bella leaned to kiss Edward. I'm so happy my son finally had someone. And I think everyone agrees with me.

We left them alone and went outside. Everyone was quiet. Then Esme broke into sobs.

"My son finally has a mate. Over 100 years he was alone and finally he has someone." I just held her tight. I felt the same.

"We should leave them alone for a while. Let's go hunting again. We hadn't had much time yesterday." Jasper said. We agreed and went hunting.

**So here it is. Its little longer than in my other story. I hope this story is a little longer. I'm excited about this story. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everybody. Thank you all for favoring and following my story. It cheers my day. Thank you. Anyway. Here's second cahpter of the story. It's from Bella's pov. Enjoy?**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

**BPOV**

If someone had told me 20 years ago that I would find my mate from here I would have never left. When I came into the house I looked everyone. They were smiling at me but one had concentrating look on his face. He looked me straight into my eyes and that's it.

Now I'm sitting on his bed in his room talking about everything. He is trying to find out my embarrassing thing ever.

" No" I'm not telling you!" I tried to say serious but my smile caught me.

"C'mon. Tell me. It's not that.." I cut him off.

"Bad? Yes it is." I said. I moved so I was sitting on his lap my legs both side of him.

"C'mon. I don't want to tell you now. I tell you later. I promise." I said against his lips. He sighed and kissed me. It's weird that even we just met two hours ago it felt that we have known each other many decades.

He pulled away.

"Fine. I ask that later. I hate break this but we need to go downstairs. My family is coming." He said pouting. I leaned and kissed his ear before whispering his ear.

"We can pick this up later." I got up from his lap. I offered my hand. He took it and we went downstairs. The whole family was there already.

"Hey Bella. Would you sit with us tell something about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" I said and pulled Edward to sit with me. Before I got to sit, Edward pulled me on his lap. I giggled and Edward hugged me to his.

"Okay. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella. I'm 18 in human age 95 in vampire age. I was changed by a nomad when I was living in England with my parents and my younger sister. I was walking home at night when I tripped and hit my head badly and a nomad found me. He changed me because he wanted someone to travel with. I left him 30 years ago when he found his mate. We see each other every now and then."

"Why did you come to America?" Esme asked sweetly.

" I guess I wanted to find someone to be with. And I believe I succeed." I said smiling lovingly at Edward. He kissed my neck.

" How long have you been here?" Jasper asked.

"About 5 to 10 years. I haven't counted." I said.

"Will you two leave us now that you have found each other?" Alice asked sadly. I looked at Edward at saw him looking pleadingly at me. I nodded to him.

"No. we stay here." We said at the same time.

"Yay! I guess you stay in Edward's room?" Alice asked.

"I think so." I said.

"What powers do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I have mental and physical shield. That is why Edward can't read my thoughts or Alice see my future or Jasper control my emotions." Everyone looked at me weird.

"Edward told me about your powers." I said. Everyone nodded. Then I felt burning in my throat.

"If excuse me, I need to go hunting. Edward, you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course love" He said. I lowered my shield to him

_Hello do you hear me? _I asked through my thoughts.

"Yes." He said immediately. "Bella was that you?" Everyone looked at me.

"Yeah. But come on. Let's go." I said to him. We went out of the door into the woods.

**There's another chapter. I know it's shorter than last one but I promise next chapter is longer. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating this story yesterday. My mom made me turn off the computer last night after updating Travel Love. But here it is. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

**BPOV **

I ran through the forest. I could feel Edward coming behind me.

_C'mon you can run faster!_ I thought to him.

I heard him growl and running faster. Suddenly he ran past me, stopped and came in front of me to stop me.

"I want to show you something. Come on." He said and took my hand.

We took off running again. I followed him until he stopped us. He put hands to cover my eyes. He walked us to somewhere.

"Close your eyes" He said. I said as he told me. He took his hand off and I said.

"Now open them." He said. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful place in the world. A meadow that was full of purple flowers and sun shined clearly.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's my meadow. Well, now it's our meadow." He said and looked me lovingly. I smiled at him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"It's perfect." I said as I pulled away.

I walked further to the meadow. I felt the sunlight hit my skin. I heard Edward gasp.

"You're beautiful." He says as he walked over to me.

"So are you." I said putting my hands to his face that now sparkled like diamonds.

"I'm nothing compare to you." He said as he leaned to kiss me. Hard. I opened my mouth to him and our tongues battled together. His arms went our my waist as mine went around his neck. He slowly never breaking our kiss ,begun to lay down on the grass. He laid on the grass me on top of him my legs around him.

After probably like an hour I pulled away.

"I love you." He said carefully. I felt like I'm going explode from happiness.

"I love you too." I said smiling brightly. He smiled and kissed me.

"You made me happiest man in the world." He said chuckling slightly.

For a long time we just laid there.

"Oh my god. We totally forgot hunting." I said chuckling.

"Yeah. We should probably go for a quick hunt." He said as he stood up.

We took off running. After a while I smelled a deer close by. I took off running to the deer and jumped to it. I sink my teeth into its flesh and drank. I drank from another two deer. Then I was finished. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

At home we hung out with the others. Rose and Alice were planning my closet and me, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were playing chess. I won everyone except Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett said that it was nice to see Edward lose sometimes. Edward pouted a little but a little kiss got him smiling again. Esme came from the garden right after we cleaned the chess game. Then we just talked and shared funny stories. It was nice to have a family.

**Here it is. It's not that long like I promised but it's something. Yay They said 'I love you' s ;) Read and review.**


	4. Authors note!

**Hey everyone! This is not a another chapter. I haven't forgotten this story. I probably will update this tomorrow or day after that. I've been busy. This is just to remind you that I haven't forgotten ;) **

**- EdWaRd33**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone. I haven't forgotten this story. I just want to finish Travel Love first. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

The following weeks went by quickly. Edward and I were close and the family was happy for us.

Today Rose and Alice were taking me shopping. I wasn't looking forward to it. I hated shopping. We were now sitting in Alice's yellow Porsche driving to the mall in Seattle.

"You know, we should go shopping in Paris." Alice said from the drivers seat.

"NO!" I said immediately.

"Come on. It could be fun." Alice said pouting. I knew I would lost anyway.

"Fine. But not today." I said.

"Yay!"

"Come on. Let's just go" I said carrying like a million shopping bags.

"We have enough clothes."

"No we don't. You just want to go back to Edward." Alice said. Edwards name immediately brought a smile on my face. Suddenly Alice froze. A minute later she smiled.

"We can't go home yet. Edward is planning something."

"Fine, we stay for an hour and then we go home." I said serious.

"Fine." Alice gave up.

When we got home it was quiet.

"We are going hunting. See you later." Rose said pulling Alice with her. They ran into the forest. I walked inside the house and felt familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you." Edward said kissing my neck.

"I missed you too." I said turning around in his arms and kissed him.

We lifted me bridal style and to our room. He laid me on the bed and laid on top of me. He kissed my lips and then moved down to my throat to my collarbone. I lifted his shirt over his head and he did the same with me.

"You're so beautiful." He said. Rest of our clothes were quickly on the floor. We spent the night making love and snuggling.

**I know it was short. Longer coming this weekend hopefully. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I haven't been updating this story for a long time so this is a short chapter to get back on track with it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

After an amazing night Edward and I couldn't stop smiling. Emmett teased us but at least I didn't care. I was in love. Edward probably thought differently because he could read his mind. Poor Edward.

Today I'm going to buy a car with Rosalie. She said I needed a good car to show off. I thought it was ridiculous but she gave me the puppy look that I couldn't resist. We drove to Seattle and looked cars from four different shops. Finally I found it. Dark blue Audi TT-RS. It was amazing. Rose really knows about cars. Salesman looked us like we were crazy when we paid with cash.

We got home two hours later. Guys were hanging outside. they turned their to our direction.

"Wow. Awesome car." Emmett said. Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement. I smiled. Then I got an idea. I decided to tease Edward a little. I put my shield down and started to think about Edward and I in the car "doing things". Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. Then I was on the bed Edward on top of me kissing my neck.

"You are a very bad girl, Bella." He said. We made love until sunset.

We got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Nobody was home. I went to the kitchen and found a note.

"_Went hunting. We'll be back by tomorrow. Esme"_

"They're gone hunting." I said as I heard Edward stepping behind me. He put his arms around me and pulled me back to bedroom.

**There you go. I know it's short but longer is coming hopefully next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey people! Long time no see! Now it's starting to happen in this story. But anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

**EPOV**

Do you know the feeling when you think something bad is going to happen? It's strange but I've had this for a few days. Alice would see if something would happen.

Bella and I are happy and everything is perfect. We were sitting in a porch holding hands. Then we heard a gasp. Then I saw it in my head. Bella was standing in front of all of us. She was defending us from a nomad. Bella seemed to know the vampire in the vision.

_Edward! I can't see Bella's future after that! _Alice said to me in her thoughts. I began to panic.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Alice just had vision of someone going past us." I said stroking her hair.

"Oh, okay. When?" she asked. _In two days! _Alice yelled through her thoughts.

"In two days." I said. She thought it for a minute and said.

"Why don't go say hello to him or her?" She said.

"That's not good idea. The nomad might be dangerous. It means less trouble to us all if we stay away." I said.

"Oh." She sighed and got up. She pulled me with her and we went inside finding everyone sitting in the living room.

We sat on the sofa holding hands tightly.

"What if we watch a movie?" Alice asked after 30 minutes of silence. Everyone agreed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two days later we went hunting. 15 minutes later Alice stopped running and looked to the left. There stood two vampires. A man and a woman. Woman had blond hair that went to her shoulders. She wore long black dress and black boots. Man had short black hair and he wore dark brown dress shirt and black jeans. Both had red eyes.

"Isabella. It's nice to see you." Man said smiling.

"Hey Mark. Hey Katherine. Long time no see." Bella said coming to stand beside me. I took a hold of her hand and squeezed.

"I see you found your mate. And a coven too. That's nice." Mark said looking around all of us. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. " He said pointing at Esme.

"Here are Jasper and his mate Alice. And there are Emmett and his mate Rosalie." He said pointing all of them.

"And this is my mate Edward." Bella said hugging my arm. Katherine smiled at her.

"Bella, we came here for a reason." Mark said.

"Volturi has found out about your gifts and he wants you to join them." Katherine explained. _NO!_ everyone thought at the same time. I put my hands around Bella's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Bella said.

"Well. If you don't go willingly. They're going to take you themselves. " Mark said.

"NO!" I yelled. This is not good.

**Here it is. Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey people! I've had rough day and I'm woke up at five a.m. But of course I update before I pass out. I forgot to mention that Mark is the one who changed Bella. Katherine is the mate who he found. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

"How does Volturi know about Bella's gift?" Carlisle asked Mark and Katherine. I was trying to calm Edward by rubbing his arm.

"From what I heard, your cousins went to Italy and stumbled across The Volturi and found out." Mark said. _Great._

"Maybe I should go away. They can't find me because of my shield." I said worrying over my family.

"NO!" Edward yelled. He was starting to get scary.

" Maybe we can go over there and try to speak them out of it. " Emmett suggested.

"I have my shield to protect us so they can't even touch me." I said.

"Alice, try to look the future." Carlisle said. Alice closed her eyes. Minute later she opened her eyes looking annoyed.

"I can't see anything because of Bella's shield." Alice said rubbing her forehead.

"I can put my shield down." I said. she nodded and closed her eyes again. I put my shield down and she smiled. 2 minutes later she opened her eyes and smiled.

"That could work. They're standing on thin ice. Because Bella can protect everything about her and everyone she wants, they'll see Bella as a threat." Alice said.

"But why would they try to get her if she's a threat?" Katherine asked.

"She has an amazing talent. It would make them invincible." Jasper said.

"Aro is so power-seeking that it's blinding him. He thinks that they can talk her into it. It's insane." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But isn't he after Alice as well?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alice sighed. Jasper rubbed her back.

"Well. We should go. It was nice meeting you. I'm glad you're doing well and found your mate, Bella." Mark said smiling. Katherine came over to me and hugged me.

"We have to see each other soon." She said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah. Come to visit anytime." I said. They nodded.

"Thank you for coming to tell us. We appreciate it." Carlisle said. They smiled and waved. Then they were gone. Alice and Jasper went hunting. Rose and Emmett went to the garage to fix her car. Esme and Carlisle locked up to their room. It left Edward and I standing in the woods. I guess they wanted to give us some privacy. He lifted me up and ran to our room. We laid on the bed him holding me close to his chest.

"Don't ever leave me." He said kissing my forehead. My nose. My cheeks. And then my lips. He kissed me like it was the last time we would be together. We spent two days straight just lying in bed and just talking and kissing.

**Here it is. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Aloha readers! Here is another update. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

Everyone was packing for the trip to Italy. We were leaving tomorrow. Everyone was stressed and afraid. Worst of them was Edward. And I completely understand. It's males job to protect his mate. He felt that he was betraying me. I tried to calm him all the time but he was tense. He always pulled his hair and paced around the house. Jasper was having hard time to deal with his emotions so I just shielded him. Jasper just smiled at me. But he was still having hard time with everyone's emotions.

Next day we left to Italy. Edward was close to sobbing and everyone worried about him. Especially Esme. He was squeezing my hand and kissing my face all the time.

"Edward. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"How can you know?" He asked. I smiled.

"I don't. But you always have to think positive." I said. He smiled a little.

We landed to Rome 5 hours later. Alice had rented us a car. We got in and drove to Volterra. Everyone was nervous. We got to the Volterra gate when Edward growled.

"Aro is ecstatic that we came. He thinks we all want to join." Edward hissed so quietly that only we can hear it. We got out and went to the front door. Demetri and Felix were there waiting.

"Welcome. Aro is waiting for you." Demetri said and led us to the throne room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were already there.

"Ahh! Carlisle. It's so nice meet you my friend." Aro said as he stood up. I quickly expanded my shields around my family.

" And Isabella it's nice that you came as well." He said smiling. I shivered. " I have heard about your gift. Mental shield is something that I have been looking for some time now. " He said going straight to the point.

"Well sorry to break your dream bubble but I'm not joining." I said and Edward squeezed my hand. Aro's smile fell and he became angry.

"Well Isabella. That a shame. Maybe we have to teach you a lesson." He said and looked to Felix. He nodded and ran to our way. Suddenly he hit my shield and flew. Aro looked shocked. I guess he didn't know about my other gift. He looked panicked. He had no idea what he was doing. This was going to be fun.

**Here it is. Sorry for the little cliffhanger. Read and Review.**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N Hey people! Here is the last update of this story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**FINDING YOUR MATE**

Aro looked at me and swallowed.

"Well Isabella. That sure is something." He said. I smirked. I expanded my shield so that it hit him and he fled backwards. The guard growled at me.

"Yes Aro. It sure is. I'm sure we can end this right here and leave my family alone." I said. He thought it for a minute.

"But my dear. I was hoping you would stay here with your family for a while." He said. Edward growled. His thoughts were probably saying something else. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Sorry Aro but we must get going. As you can see, Bella isn't staying here. Neither are the rest of us." Carlisle said. Aro looked disappointment.

"Yes I can see that. But please come visit soon. I would like to know more about Isabella's gift." He said. I expanded my shield again and pushed him down again. Felix and Demetri started running towards us but hit my shield. _They're so stupid._ I giggled.

"Come on. Let's go." I said and pulled Edward's hand.

"Bye Aro. " I said and waved playfully. Edward smirked.

Rest of the time in Italy went fast. Alice dragged us all shopping and Edward bought me this beautiful necklace. It was silver heart that opened and you could put picture in there. I was happy that everything worked out.

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

**Five years later**

Everything went back to normal after the visit. Edward and I were closer than ever. Everyone relaxed and moved on in their lives.

We are now moving to New York state. People have become suspicious about us. Edward and I were packing our things.

"I'm going to miss this place." Edward said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too. We met here." I said smiling.

"But we can come here everytime we want. We have Forever." He said kissing my neck.

"Forever." I said turning in his arms and kiss his lips.

**THE END**

**Here it was. Thank you so much for supporting this story. Now I'm going to focus on my other stories. Ciao!**


End file.
